TDROTI: After The Island
by Firestar3440
Summary: It has been two years since the Total Drama Revenge of the Island finale, and life has been normal for Jo Wattson. That is, until a certain black haired boy comes back into her life...
1. Chapter One: Prologue

A/N:

**Okay, I just want you guys to know that this is my first fanfic. I love total drama and LOOOVVEE the JoxBrick pairing :)**

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I promise that is I continue the story, the chapters will be longer, seeing that this is just the prologue.

Jo examined herself in the mirror. She had changed her appearance quite a bit since she left that hellish island. You see, while she was on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, she didn't really care about what the guys thought about her appearance, as long as they respected her athletically, she didn't care. But when she got back home, things started to change a bit. Her hormones started to kick in and she started to care more about what guys thought, sure she never got "boy-fever" like most other girls, but she did change some things about her appearance. For one, she grew her hair out, which by now, was slightly wavy and down to the middle of her back. She also started wearing a bit of make up, not much though, just some lip-gloss and some light violet eye shadow, to compliment her eye color. But most noticeably, she changed her wardrobe. Instead of track pants and a hoodie, she now wore black leggings that went just below her knees, a tight grey tank top, and a pair of black, two inch tall flip-flop wedges. Maybe her looks had changed, but she was still just as aggressive, competitive and athletic that she had been on the island. She quickly slipped on her shoes before heading to her car.

While driving, she thought about how lucky she was. She had used the money that Cameron had given her after his big announcement about splitting the money to build her dream gym. Because of the luxury of the gym she opened, she was able to make people pay quite handsomely for memberships. After about a two years she had saved enough money to buy a house near her gym. Her parents were also nice enough to buy her a car.

As she walked into the auto parts shop she got a few glances from the other customers, as they recognized her from total drama and were shocked at how she looked now. She however, was used to stares and just ignored them.

"Hey Jackson!"

She waved to her friend at the cash register and he waved back.

Jackson and Jo had became friends after the show ended, they shared many interests and both had a love of athletics. He was 3 years older than she was and lived across the street from Jo with his fiancé, Angela.

Jo quickly explained that she was there because her check engine light was on again and was in the repair shop getting looked at. They had a quick conversation before Jo just started to browse around the store. When she was talking to Jackson, he had brought up Total Drama, so not she was thinking about it. Truth be told, she did feel a bit guilty about the way she treated Cameron, but she was mostly guilty about how she voted off Brick. Her rival and...friend? Jo wasn't sure, but what she did know is that she was a little to harsh on him during their time on the island. Sure maybe h-

Jo was cut off when she accidentally walked into a wall...or at least what she thought was a wall...

She stumbled backwards and opened her eyes only to be greeted by a familiar pair of onyx ones looking right back into hers.

"b-brick-house?!" she used the nickname that he had gotten used to on the island.

He smiled brightly back at her in excitement,

"Hey Jo! How have you been?"

She finally came out of her shocked state and smiled warmly back at him.

"Great! So, what are you doing here, I haven't seen you around the area before."

He didn't reply for a few moments, Jo was confused but then she realized that he was looking up and down her body, he was checking her out! Jo felt angry for a second but then flattered.

He finally answered the question.

"Actually, I just used my share of Cameron's prize money to buy a house near here."

Jo was quite surprised to hear this, Brick was the first person from the island that she had talked to since the finale and now he was moving into the same town as her! Talk about a coincidence...

She finally replied,

"What's your address? I might know the area."

"It's 13897, 129 ClearWater street."

Suddenly, Jo froze and her muscles became tense, which Brick noticed.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

Jo quietly stuttered back,

"uhhh, Brick?"

"What? " he asked, confusion heavily evident in his voice.

Jo shakily replied,

"That's the house right next to mine..."

A/N:

TADA :) there is the prologue :) !

Please review and tell me what you think, because I am not sure whether to continue this story or not...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Two chapters one day! My creative juices are flowing today! Well, Enjoy :)

Brick and Jo barely Said another word to each other before they both left. When Jo stepped back into her house, her mind started spinning thinking about the whole situation. But mostly she was thinking about when he was checking her out!

She thought to herself,

"Why did he do that?! DID HE DO THAT ON THE ISLAND?!"

Jo took in a few deep breaths too calm herself down and reassured herself.

"He was probably just shocked at how much I've changed the way I look..."

She managed to calm herself down, but still a hint of confusion nagged the back of her mind. Jo didn't want to over think the situation, so she decided that, even though it was only 9:45 pm, that she was going to go to bed. And surprisingly, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, At Brick's house...

Brick was laying in his bed, but he was wide awake. Too many thoughts were going through his mind to let him fall asleep. And all his thoughts were circulating around a certain blonde girl. A girl with a huge ego, cocky attitude, and and unbearable type-A personality. But, she was also the girl that he had fallen in love with almost two years ago. Brick remembered the exact moment that he had realized that he had fallen for her...

FLASHBACK

(Brick, Cameron and Mike are all in the boy's side of team maggots cabin)

Mike was sitting on his bunk with a furious expression.

"Zoey and I are voting for Jo, I just can't stand her attitude anymore!"

Cameron nodded in agreement.

"I am too. She doesn't care about anyone's well being."

Brick remained silent but on the inside, he was furious. He knew for a fact that Jo cared because she was the one who helped him out of the grave! And he just didn't want her to leave because he was fond of her...and maybe even deeper than that.

Brick thought to himself,

"There must be something I can do..."

*at elimination ceremony*

Brick knew it. He knew Jo was going home tonight. And there was nothing he could do abou-

Bricks thoughts were cut off when an idea hit him like a punch to the face.

"Permission to speak? I volunteer for elimination..."

END OF FLASHBACK

Yes, the reason that Brick eliminated himself was to save Jo, he was just lucky that he didn't get sent home. He just used the "I did not follow my own code" thing as an excuse.

As months went by, his feelings for Jo grew more and more. Seeing her again just made those feelings double with intensity.

Brick finally managed to fall asleep while asking himself,

"Does she feel the same way?"

And hoping, just hoping that the answer was yes.

*MORNING*

AT JO'S HOUSE

Jo woke up early, got dressed and went out for her regular morning run. She just hoped she didn't run into Brick, she didn't really desire any more awkward experiences with him. When she got back to her house, she went straight to the kitchen for some coffee. From her kitchen window she could clearly see Brick's yard. She could hardly believe her eyes! He had everything! Weights, a lap pool, even a climbing wall! Damn, she was actually sort of jealous! She didn't look away from his yard, even when Brick stepped outside.

Jo almost spit out her coffee and her face went hot, she could even feel her blush.

Brick was doing pull ups...with no shirt on...

Jo felt her cheeks get even redder. Brick was nearly the size of lightning now! Guess Jo wasn't the one who changed a bit...

Finally Jo was able to tear her eyes away from the cadet, and when she did, she practically slapped herself.

She angrily thought to herself,

"Why was I staring at him!? Why do I care about bri-"

Her thoughts were ended abruptly when she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole, and speak of the devil, because it was Brick. He must have put a shirt on when she wasn't looking...and honestly, she was sort of disappointed that he did...

Jo opened the door and looked up at him expectantly with her arms folded across her chest.

He looked nervous, but finally spoke up,

"ummm, I was wondering if maybe, you would want to um..."

"Get on with it dampy-pants I don't have all day!"

"Do you maybe want to go out and get a coffee or something, you know, catch up?"

Jo was a bit confused but she didn't linger on the question and replied swiftly.

"sure, I'm just gonna go get my purse."

Brick peeked his head in the door and once she was up the stairs he started fist pumping and grinning ear to ear.

A/N:

Sorry once again for the short chapter, I will TRY to make the next ones longer :)

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Here is chapter 3 :) THXX FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVS! :D

Once brick and Jo got to the coffee shop, they sat down at a table. There was some tension at first but it did not last long for them to get into conversation. They just talked about routine thing, like their interests, hobbies, jobs, family etc...

But then, Jo finally asked the question that had been nagging her since he invited her to go with him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Brick was very confused at her question.

"Why do you ask?"

Jo thought for a minute before answering.

"Well, I wasn't exactly the nicest person to you on the island, even though you were great to me."

Brick actually started grinning when she said that last part.

"and, it's kinda my fault that you got eliminated."

Brick built up all of the courage inside him to say what he said next.

"I saw your audition tape. If you weren't like that, then I would have known something was wrong. You just wouldn't be you..."

Brick suddenly started to get nervous as he continued,

"...and I happen to like you..."

Jo, for the first time in literally years, was speechless. She blushed brightly, but was too in shock to hide it. Usually, if a guy told her that they liked her, she would get pissed, punch him and tell him to back off. But this time, she was actually...happy? So all she said was a stuttery "thank you".

Once they were both back home in their own houses Jo began to rapidly question herself.

"Why wasn't I pissed? Why did I blush? Why did he say that? Did he mean that he likes me in a friend type way?And why was I so...happy about it?!"

Jo suddenly felt all the strength fade from her body, and her knees went like jelly, so before she fell on her face, She sunk down into her couch. Then, in what was like a wave, she started to see all of the memories of her and brick. Like when they would race each other on the island, which was the only time she was actually happy while she was there, and how sad she was on the inside when brick switched teams, the guilt that she kept to herself after voting brick off, and how worried she was when brick fell into the grave.

After just sitting there in silence for a good 5 minutes she had finally gained her composure. Then, she said to herself what she had been ignoring for two whole years.

"okay, so maybe I do have a teeny crush on brick..."

She actually frowned at herself

"fine...a big crush on Brick..."

But then, a feeling of worry quickly passed through her.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?..."

"Of course he does, he practically told you himself!"

"What if he only meant he likes me as a friend?"

Jo let out a half-Hearted chuckle when she realized she was arguing with herself.

AT BRICKS HOUSE

Brick was so disappointed in himself.

"Why did I tell her that! WHY! I am so STUPID!"

Brick needed someone to talk to that knew both him and Jo. He HAD kept in touch with one person from the island, he quickly grabbed his phone and called him. Luckily for brick, even though it was pretty late, he answered.

"Hey man! What's up?"

"Hey Sam."

Sam could hear the worry in his voice through the phone.

"What's wrong dude?"

Brick didn't even bother answering.

"Could you come over here, I need to talk to you about something important."

Sam replied cooly,

"Sure man, be over there in ten."

JO'S HOUSE

After a while of thinking, she realized that she was just making herself even more worried, so she went outside to her front porch to get some air. She was actually about to doze off until a car came and pulled up in front of bricks house. At first she didn't care, but then saw who's car it was.

"Gamerboy?!"

Sam was very confused. Who was this girl and why were they calling him that?

"Umm..And you are?"

Jo waved her arms erratically and walked over to where he was standing. Sam's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Jo! Is that really you, you look so prett-"

Jo knew what word he was going to say so she growled at him to cut him off. Girly-girls were pretty, she was not a Girly-girl!

Sam realized his mistake and quickly tried to cover it up.

"-uhh, I mean DIFFERENT! Yeah, different was what I was going to say.."

Jo groaned at his response and asked him the obvious question.

"So, Why are you going to bricks place?"

"To be honest, I don't really know, he called and seemed freaked out so I rushed here..."

Jo just shrugged her shoulders and acted Like she didn't care. But on the inside, she was actually quite concerned.

Luckily Sam fell for her "I don't care" act and started walking to bricks door.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Jo."

"You too Gamerboy."

Jo walked back to her house, but didn't feel like going back inside, so she just went to her backyard.

She, once again, was about to fall asleep until she was awoken by voices coming from bricks yard.

"Damn, can't anyone catch some shut eye around this place?!"

Jo was just going to go inside and get some sleep but her curiosity got the better of her.

She got to her feet and put her ear against the fence so she could hear clearly.

Sam: Dude, you should just tell her you like her, that's what I did with Dakota!

Brick: It's not that simple!

Sam: It's now or never man, you NEED to tell her!

Brick: Out of all the girls out there to fall in love with, why did it have to be Jo?!

Jo's felt her face blush brighter than the sun, she had butterflies in her stomach and she could hardly even move. She was actually shaking with excitement and she had a girlish smile plastered on her face.

When Jo finally made it into her house, up the stairs, and into her bed, she fell asleep dreaming of a hot, kind, gentle yet competitive cadet that she had fallen for. And now that she knew he felt the same way about her, well that made thinking of him even better.

A/N: Hope you liked it :)

Well it's 3 in the morning so gnite guys :)

ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVES ;) seriously, it means so much to me :D

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
